


Marry or Kill?

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: MJ reveals too much about herself.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Marry or Kill?

**Author's Note:**

> Embarrassed MJ is embarrassed. There might be a part two.

"Do you guys really need to play this ridiculous game?" MJ asks after about six rounds of fuck, marry, kill and she wouldn't have said anything if Liz didn't just reveal that she has an actual crush on Spiderman.

Spiderman, who MJ definitely knows is Peter Parker- currently staring between both her and Liz.

"Come on, it's fun," Liz states and every girl next to her just nods in agreement.

She rolls her eyes, then tries to read the next line of her book. Except she can't focus on anything with Peter burning holes into her with his eyes, "Doesn't feel like fun," she mumbles and that's what really gets Liz to include her.

"Why don't you answer then? Between Thor, Hulk… and Spiderman."

She's not listening. The book in her hands is way more interesting than any game where she has to do anything involving Spiderman therefore having to deal with Peter. And maybe her secret feelings for Peter.

Who won't stop looking at her if his life depended on it.

"I'd get Hulk to throw me across the globe so I don't have to deal with this game."

"MJ, that's not an answer," it's Betty who brings this fact up which causes MJ to shoot her a better-stay-quiet-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you glare. She does and looks away.

"It's my answer. It's good enough."

"It's really not. Okay, about just one. What would you do to Spiderman?"

She nearly gags at the idea of doing anything to Spiderman- whether out of disgust or fear, she won't admit.

"Nothing."

"There has to be one of them. Just answer."

"No."

"There's only three options."

It feels like pressure because every other girl next to Liz start agreeing and Peter's still watching and Ned looks like he's terrified and she slams her book shut, "If I say I'll fuck Spiderman, will you get off my back?!"

It comes out way too loud and almost everyone in the gym is watching her.

"I-I didnt-"

"Screw off, Liz," she drags herself off the bleachers and out of the gym, but takes one last look back at Peter before leaving.


End file.
